


moving forward

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: First Dates, Introspection, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK has a first date.----Day 7 of TK Strand Week - "wild card/writer's choice"
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Series: would always pick you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	moving forward

He’s sitting in the car, a nervous wreck. If you had told him months ago that he would be dating again so soon after Carlos, he would’ve laughed in your face -- not like it was actually so soon after their break up, he knows, but it felt soon, and that’s what mattered.

Despite that though, he was ready, and TK couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with the man he was meeting for lunch before work started. The day was a beautiful one, which almost seemed like the polar opposite for how TK felt, though he wasn’t going to push it. The sun was shining, and he was a nervous wreck, though he had every right to be a nervous wreck before a date like this one.

The date itself wasn’t -- well, maybe it  _ was _ important, TK didn’t know. All he did know was that there was a beautiful man waiting for him in a café, for a lunch date, and TK sure as hell wasn’t going to stand him up. 

But if you had told TK months ago that he would be ready to date -- and that he’d be going on a date with a man who had quickly become his best friend -- a man that TK sure as hell did not think was gay or bisexual, TK wouldn’t believe you.

But he was here, and he was nervous, and as he got to the door of the café with his heart pounding, he couldn’t help but let out a tiny smile at the sight of Judd Ryder waiting for him at a table in the middle of the restaurant, fiddling with a napkin in front of him, like he was just as nervous as TK was.

Straightening his back, squaring his shoulders, TK let out a chuckle before opening the door and stepping inside, feeling nearly blind sighted by the grin Judd had given him. He might be nervous, TK thinks to himself as he sits down -- but this is definitely the right move, he adds, the date proceeding well past the lunch hour, with both men leaving, feeling a renewed sense of hope and happiness inside of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end - for now. I do plan on writing a main story that fits this series, post season one. I don't know when it'll be posted, but it's been in the planning stages for a while now. Seeing all of the comments made for this series have made my day though, and pushed me into possibly posting the main story sooner rather than later. I hope you guys enjoyed this short little thing, though, and your comments mean everything to me. Thank you so much for reading. ♥


End file.
